A Midsummer Night's Dream - Avatar Style
by PresentDreamerFutureWriter37
Summary: The story from the play 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' is set in the Avatar world, starring Zuko and Katara as Lysander and Hermia. Mainly Zutara. Also Taang. And one-sided Kataang and Toko.
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on here, so PLEASE just don't say anything truly awful! This is a Zutara fanfic, and I'm a Zutara supporter, so Kataang lovers, LOOK ELSEWHERE! Anyway, I love putting classic stories, plays, and musicals into the worlds of my favorite stories, so just ask, if you'd like to request something! Enjoy my fanfic!**

**Obviously, I do NOT own ATLA, or else Zutara would have come through!**

~*~*~*~Zutara~*~*~*~

Cast and Explanation

Hermia - Katara

Lysander - Zuko

Helena - Toph

Demetrius - Aang

Oberon - Sokka

Titania - Yue

Puck - Momo

Peaseblossom/Fairy - Suki

Cobweb - Mai

Mote - Azula

Mustardseed - Ty Lee

Nick Bottom/Pyramus - Hahn/Kuruk

Peter Quince/Prologue - Iroh/Prologue

Francis Flute/Thisbe - Haru/Ummi

Robin Starveling/Moonshine - Tho/Moon Spirit

Snug/Lion - Due/Koh

Tom Snout/Wall - Huu/Spirit of the Wall

Egeus - Hakoda

Theseus - Pakku

Hippolyta - Kanna

Philostrate - Bato

~*~*~*~Zutara~*~*~*~

In this story, everything is almost the same as in the series, except for a few things. One, Sokka is King of the Spirit World, not Katara's brother. In fact, she has no brother! Yue is Queen of the Spirit World instead of Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Momo is the spirit of mischief! Suki, Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee are all spirits who serve Yue, and have no other purpose. Suki and Ty Lee are not in love with Sokka, Mai isn't in love with Zuko, and Azula isn't evil. Not really. Hahn, Iroh, Haru, Tho, Due, and Huu are all part of a traveling Earth Kingdom acting company specially commissioned for Pakku's wedding. They are the nationalities that they were in the series. Pakku and Kanna are Hakoda's age, and have absolutely no relation to Hakoda's family. Pakku is chief of the Northern Water Tribe, and Kanna's father is chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda is commander of the army of the Southern Water Tribe. And most importantly, Katara and Zuko have been in love since The Waterbending Scroll! Toph joined the Gaang because she fell in love with Aang, who loved Toph from after he was first able to earthbend, but began pursuing Katara after getting jealous after seeing Zuko and Katara together in Crossroads of Destiny. Ask if you need any more clarification.

~*~*~*~Zutara~*~*~*~

**I'll be uploading the first chapter soon!**

**~PresentDreamerFutureWriter37**


	2. Act I Scene I - Palace of the North

**Here it is, readers! The first chapter! Please read & review, and enjoy!**

**I don't own ATLA, nor do I own A Midsummer Night's Dream.**

~*~*~*~Zutara~*~*~*~

_At the North Pole, the Northern Water Tribe's chief, Pakku, was engaged to Kanna, the love of his life. The laws in the Northern Water Tribe were very strict there. Kanna was princess of the Southern Water Tribe, whom Pakku only managed to win after an arrangement between the two sister tribes. Their wedding was then only 4 days away, and the entire tribe was preparing for their wedding day. Let us now enter the lives of the many people of their world..._

Kanna stepped into the warmth and splendor of the Spirit Oasis, the most sacred place in the North Pole. As the bride-to-be, it was her duty to check on the preparations for her upcoming arranged wedding. Although she was fond of the immensely admirable young chief, Pakku, her fiancé, she was not at all fond of being forced into a marriage. However, she was resolved to make the most of it.

As she knelt down to observe the koi, Tui and La, she saw the water before her shape itself into a heart. After the initial surprise, she smiled knowingly and spun around to face Pakku, who promptly kissed her cheek.

"The wedding preparations are going nicely, don't you think?" he commented, gazing at the various wedding preparations that had been set up beforehand. Pakku sniffed a bouquet of fresh snow lilies and picked the best one, turning to Kanna and placing it delicately in her braided brown hair, smiling happily. "Kanna, I am truly very glad that you agreed to become my wife. Nothing could make me happier." Mustering up all of the love she felt, she looked back at Pakku, hoping that there was no anger or annoyance in her eyes.

"Pakku. I myself am very lucky to be engaged to such a masterful water bender, and you are a very fine man. I have never met anyone like you," Kanna said softly, clasping Pakku's hand and strolling with him towards the exit. As they re-entered the frosty palace, one of the warriors, Bato, alerted Paku to the arrival of the visiting commander-in-chief from the Southern Water Tribe, Hakoda, who wished to resolve a matter of marriage between his daughter and her two suitors.

~*~*~*~Zutara~*~*~*~

In Pakku's study, Pakku and Kanna walked into the midst of a loud quarrel between two young men, while a beautiful young girl stood, head down, shielding her angry eyes from her father, who stood protectively in front of her.

"For the last time, Zuko, I am the one betrothed to Katara and I WILL marry her, whether you like it or not!"

"Might I remind you, Aang, that she loves me, which is worth more than any promise!"

"It's certainly worth more to her father!"

"I don't care- OH! Um, Chief Pakku, you - you're here." Pakku strode to the front of the room, looking rather annoyed with the two for shouting so indecently loudly. He cleared his throat and had them arrange themselves in an orderly and proper fashion before beginning to speak.

"Okay, now, what is the problem?" Pakku asked, his eyes still glaring at the four in front of him as he began to walk in front of them, examining their facial expressions. He turned to the dark haired warrior, Hakoda, expectantly.

"Chief, I have betrothed my daughter Katara, once your pupil, to Avatar Aang," Hakoda said, nodding at the bald monk, who respectfully dipped his head towards Chief Pakku. "The Avatar fell in love with my daughter while traveling with her, Prince Zuko, and Toph Beifong around the world in order to vanquish the Fire Lord. When they returned, Aang begged me for her hand in marriage, which I happily gave him immediately." At this, Katara looked up at her father, glaring at him.

"Not like my opinion mattered, or anything," Katara muttered angrily, now glaring down at the floor once more. Hakoda ignored her and continued.

"However, it seems that while on their journey, this boy," he said, pointing at Zuko, "Who was not long ago our enemy, stole my daughter's heart, and she refuses to marry the Avatar, the most worthy young man in the world. Yet she begs instead to marry the son of the treacherous Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko! But as you know, in the Water Tribes, if you refuse to marry the person whom your parents wish you to marry, you must be executed," he said grimly, looking regretfully at his daughter. "I have no power over Prince Zuko," he sniffed, "as he is a prince, and from the Fire Nation. As much as I love my daughter, I'll not have her marry that scoundrel." As Hakoda finished his story, Pakku glanced at Katara.

"Katara? You'd honestly refuse to marry Aang? He's the Avatar, for goodness' sake!" Pakku asked, his surprise evident. He backed away slightly as Katara's anger-filled eyes were suddenly directed towards him, blazing.

"Yes! Master, I deserve to be able to marry whomever I choose, not my father, not you, or anyone else!" she declared, glaring at the chief.

"And you'd even die, simply because you won't marry Aang?" Pakku asked, gently. Katara paused, and he saw fear flicker through her eyes. Her eyes drifted down to the ground once more, unable to meet anyone's eyes. Shaking his head slightly, Pakku now turned his gaze to Aang, who looked distraught. "So, Aang, you wish to marry Katara?"

"Yes, and I don't know why she won't agree to it!" Aang said, turning his attentions to Katara, "Katara! Please! Don't do this! He's not worth dying for!" he begged, pleading for Katara to understand. She drew back from him, repulsed and disgusted. Zuko decided to now come to Katara's defense.

"How dare you! Can't you see that she doesn't love you?! Of course, you seem to be oblivious to the feelings of any girl, seeing as Toph still loves you, though you refuse to acknowledge it!" Zuko spat at Aang, angry that his once best friend thought so lowly of him. Aang backed off, looking uneasy at the unveiling of that particular piece of information.

"Silence! Enough! Katara, by the day before my wedding, you must decide between marriage to Aang, or death. That is that. Kanna, Hakoda, Aang, we must discuss some arrangements for my wedding. Zuko, Katara, you two may stay here." Pakku noticed too late that Kanna had already left. With an exasperated sigh, he left the room with the two men trailing obediently behind.

Zuko and Katara followed the three with their eyes as they were left in privacy. Once Zuko was sure they were gone, he rushed over to Katara, who was emitting small, choked sobs and wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

"It's fine, Katara, it's fine, we're going to get through this," he whispered, stroking her hair gently as he tried to assure himself that nothing would happen to her. Katara looked up at him, her eyes glazed with tears, while more slipped down her cheeks.

"How, Zuko? I will be killed if I don't marry Aang, and if I marry Aang, it will mean a lifetime married to one whom I don't love," she said quietly, "a life away from you." Katara looked at Zuko desperately, with sad and reluctant acceptance beginning to creep in. He could see that see was grasping for something that would keep her with him. Luckily for her, Zuko had formulated a plan in the past week that would get them safely away from anything that would restrict their marriage.

"Katara, Iroh still has the tea shop in Ba Sing Se. If we sneak away secretly, we can get married there before the Avatar figures out where we are," Zuko explained, and hope began to dawn on Katara's face. "We've got three days, so I suggest that we leave tomorrow night, if at all. Will you come with me? Do you love me enough to leave your life here for a life in Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked, now on one knee, as he clasped her hand in his. Katara's eyes filled with tears of happiness as she tugged Zuko up and whirled him around before bringing them to a stop.

"Yes! A million times yes!"

~*~*~*~Zutara~*~*~*~

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! More to come soon, in the future!**

**~PresentDreamerFutureWriter37**


	3. Act I Scene II - Iroh's Royal Players

Act I Scene II

**Hey! It's me. Please enjoy this chapter! And please, PLEASE read and review! The only reason I wrote this chapter was for my two followers! Thank you, SO much! But really, if you would like me to continue, please review and/or follow! But I really would like some reviews!**

**I do not own ATLA, blah, blah, blah; I have no idea why we have to do this…**

~*~*~*~Zutara~*~*~*~

_Since the war, Iroh has put together a ragtag group of actors to perform plays. Pakku has hired them to perform at their wedding. Whether this is a good idea is completely off topic. Iroh had finally found a play that he thought would be appropriate for the play. Iroh has called his team together to assign their parts. They decided to meet at the city market._

Five men hurried towards the market, bundled in downy clothes, struggling against the frigid wind of the North Pole. As they each arrived at the previously arranged rendezvous point, they shook off their coats and warmed their hands in front of the blazing fire. First to arrive were Hahn and Haru, followed by Iroh, and ending with Tho and Due.

"How do they manage living here all year long?" Iroh chuckled. Being from the Fire Nation he was not used to such frigid temperatures. Iroh pulled out five frozen scripts from his pocket. "The name of the play that I have found is called 'The Most Lamentable Comedy and Most Cruel Death of Avatar Kuruk and Ummi', loosely based on the true story. Hahn, you are Kuruk, the Avatar!" Iroh handed a script to Hahn, and he flipped through it, apparently finding something rather horrible.

"But in this play, Kuruk dies! I'm much too important to die!" Hahn said, indignantly pointing to the line where he dies.

"Hahn, the parts are final, like them or not." Hahn sunk back into the corner, sulking. "Haru, you are Ummi!" Iroh said, smiling mischievously at a softly dozing Haru, who jerked awake at the sound of his name, shook the sleepiness from his eyes, and took the script.

"Hmmm... Ummi... Wai- Wait a second! Ummi's a- a- a- woman! C'mon, Iroh, I can't play a girl!" Haru stammered, attempting to return the script.

"Did you not just hear what I told Hahn?" Iroh wondered, eyes wide as he sipped some jasmine tea. "You are what you are given to be. As you know, we were completely unsuccessful in recruiting women for our troupe." Iroh spotted Haru glaring at Due. Certain that his point was understood; he got out the next script. "Tho, you will be repr-"

"Iroh, what if I was Ummi! I'd do a great job! That way I could let Haru be Kuruk, and we'd all be happy!" Hahn interrupted, looking about the cave with a smug grin on his face. Haru nodded his head vigorously, desperately looking for a way out.

"Hahn, you do know that Ummi also dies, don't you?"

"Oh... Um, I mean, of course! But maybe I'll just stick with Kuruk..." Hahn muttered, sinking back into his corner. Haru shot him a reproachful glance.

"As I was saying, Tho, you will be representing the moon spirit. Due, you will be Koh," Iroh said, passing scripts to the two. Iroh watched as Due's eyes grew wide as he reviewed his script.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I can remember all of these lines, Iroh! It's so many, so many lines...", Due said, rather startled.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll remember them all when the time comes," Iroh commented encouragingly.

"Hey, I could do a MUCH better job than DUE at being Koh!" Hahn interjected. "Koh is awesome! He's evil, and wears all these people's faces, and... C'mon, there's no one in the four nations that could do a better job than me at this! AND I know that HE doesn't die. Give me one reason why I shouldn't play him." Hahn smiled that smug grin. Iroh was sure that he believed that no one could come up with one. However, Iroh was getting impatient with the boy.

"Hahn, enough is enough. You will play Kuruk whether you like it or not. He is a respected character, and you should feel honored to be personifying him," Iroh reprimanded, giving him a stern glance. He drained the last of his tea and set down the cup, grimacing in distaste. "As I've said, these parts are FINAL. Now off with you all! Learn your parts as quickly as possible! Become your characters! Dream like they do! I will meet you once more at the Spirit Oasis in one day," he finished with a smile, dismissing them. He pulled on his furry coat, stamped out the fire, and made a beeline for the nearest teashop.

"Welcome, honorable sir!"

"Do you have any decent tea?"

~*~*~*~Zutara~*~*~*~

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~PresentDreamerFutureWriter37**


End file.
